


Magic Without Love

by laraluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraluthor/pseuds/laraluthor
Summary: Making a name for yourself outside of your family is a lot harder than expected.orLena Luthor wants to be more than just another Luthor and Kara Danvers finds it hard to get out from her sisters shadow.





	Magic Without Love

Lena Luthor has never felt this scared in her life.

That was saying a lot. Lena Luthor spent her life in fear, fear of Lillian Luthor, of Lex escaping Azkaban, of never being able to leave the Luthor mansion. But searching up and down the Hogwarts Express for an empty compartment was worse than any of that. Almost.

Lena had already been up and down the train twice. She still hadn’t found a compartment for herself and the small dark haired boy named Winn that she had acquired on her second trip.

When she was just about ready to give up and head back to the compartment with a very angry looking teenager, she looked up too see a brunette girl slightly older than herself leave a compartment.

She seemed pretty worried, and had her hand linked with a slightly tan skinned girl, who was leading her away from the compartment they’d just been in. She heard the worried girl whisper “What if she’s not okay in there?” the tan girl went to reply but they were already too far down the hall for Lena too hear the rest. She then heard laughter coming from inside the compartment, it was soft and light and sounded like it was coming from a girl her own age.

Lena took a very deep breath. She didn’t want to have to interact with anyone, she didn’t want to be turned away because of her so called family, because of her last name. She knew all too well how the Luthor named made people react and it filled her stomach with butterflies... no not butterflies this was more like a stampede.

“You want to risk it Winn?” She turned to face the boy who was practically hiding behind her. She didn’t know why he was so worried about finding a compartment, but she didn’t pry. He looked up at her and shrugged, a slight grimace on his face.

Lena slid the compartment door open slowly revealing a blonde girl who was wearing a dress that look like it had been starched but she had still managed to crease it, and her hair was done up in pigtails that were already loosening, despite the fact they had probably only been fixed into place a few hours ago. The boy despite his height also appeared to be in first year, he was throwing and catching a tennis ball, which seemingly was what was making the girl laugh so hard.

“Sorry are these seats taken?” Lena was suddenly very aware of the fact at how nicely she was dressed in one of her best dresses that were mostly used for press events, and she had managed to keep it looking neat, she felt uncomfortable and a little ridiculous. She was also very aware of the slight irish accent she had picked up at boarding school.

She watched as the realisation of who she was hit the boy inside the compartment and she was waiting for them to reply yes and quickly usher them back into the now almost empty hallway. But instead the blonde spoke up, her smile never wavering “No, come in” she called out.

Lena took the step over the small metal line that was the track for the sliding door and it somehow felt monumental, the fact that someone let her sit with them. Winn quickly followed still closely behind her, letting the door bounce shut behind him.

The blonde girl stood up once they were inside she pushed her glasses up her nose and attempted to straighten out the front of her dress. She stretched out her hand and flashed her award winning smile, “Kara Danvers.” Lena appreciated the girl’s attempt at politeness, so she took her hand and let the blonde shake it, with a little more strength than Lena expected from someone so small, “Lena Luthor.” she offered in reply before adding, “but I assume you know that already.”

She shifted so Winn wasn’t half obscured behind her “And this is-“ The small boy stuck his hand out for the blonde “Winn Schott.” 

This prompted the dark skinned boy to speak up as all three of them turned to face him, “James Olsen” he spoke up, his voice oddly deep for an 11 year old. He stretched out his long jean clad legs as Kara sat down in her previous seat opposite him, patting the seat beside her for Lena, Winn taking the seat opposite her.

The first few minutes of the train journey were spent in a slightly awkward silence until Kara, who was clearly the most talkative of the four came up with a topic of conversation, “-So what house do you think your going to be in?”

She spoke again before anyone had time to come up with a response, “my sister seems to think I’m going to be in hufflepuff, and her friend Maggie is in hufflepuff and she said that the common room is right by the kitchen so I hope I’m in hufflepuff.” When she finally had to stop for breath the taller boy spoke up.

“I don’t know much about the houses but from what I’ve read I hope I’m in gryffindor.” Winn then took his turn and in a small voice he whispered, “I think I’m going to be in ravenclaw.”

Suddenly all three pairs of eyes were trained on Lena and all she could think of was how she didn’t want to be in slytherin, she didn’t want to be just another Luthor, “I’m probably going to be in slytherin, every Luthor in the history of ever has been in slytherin.” she added on a few seconds later, “I hope I’m in ravenclaw though.”

She then heard small meowing coming from the cat carrier she had placed above her head, she stood on the tips of her toes so she could reach the black kitten, placing him down on the seat where he stretched before wandering over to Kara and curling up in her lap. She stroked his soft fur, “what’s his name?” Lena looked down slightly guilty, “he doesn’t have one yet.”

Kara looked personally offended at the statement so she started coming up with a mental list of names for the kitten, over half of them were items of food was the only real note Lena took from the ‘list’. “I think he’s Jack” she spoke up when Kara had ran out of names, which took surprisingly longer than she had expect, “after my friend in Ireland.” she added a slight barely there smile on her lips.

Kara picked up her wand and tapped the kitten once on each shoulder and once on the top of his head, “I now christen you Jack” and the other three burst into soft laughter, “Kara that’s not how you christen someone that’s how you knight someone” Winn informed her, “but when you do it with a wand your just going to turn him into a pumpkin” James added and they erupted in laughter again.

Lena tried to suppress her laughter long enough to thank Kara for christening her kitten but she did so with little avail. 

A few hours into the journey the trolley came around and as much as Lena wanted to try everything on it she had no money, so she watched as Kara and James ran outside filling their pockets and arms with as much sweets and pastors as possible and that they could buy with the money they had combined. 

Kara dumped hers into a messily formed pile next to Lena’s small kitten, James added his to the newly formed pile seconds later, before picking up two pumpkin pasties and handed one to Winn, and Kara did the same but handed hers to Lena.

She looked at the plastic wrapped treat in her hand and felt something unfamiliar bubbling in her stomach but it was covered by the familiar feeling of anxiety as she wondered if it was a prank. James noticing her and Winn’s uncomfortableness at being handed food that wasn’t their own spoke up, “it’s okay guys, we’re friends now, so we share”

Lena pulled open the packaging a little too fast before taking the first bite, her second thought, after how good these pasties tasted was how nice it was to finally have real friends.

By the time the pulled into the lantern lit station at Hogsmead the four first years were dressed into their plain neat robes, most stiff as they had never been worn before and their carriage had empty wrappers scattered throughout. The train ground to a halt as Lena put Jack back into his carrier and Kara stuffed half of the remaining sweets into her pockets, and James took the other half but not before handing a few to Winn.

Kara linked her fingers with Lena’s and held on as the four of them left their compartment and followed the mass of students heading to the platform.

As soon as they stepped out of the compartment Lena was thankful that Kara had a hold of her hand because without it she would’ve been swallowed up by the crowds.

They were sat on the small wooden boats as they rounded a corner and the castle came into view it was the most grand thing Lena had ever witnessed, the only thing that came close was the Luthor Mansion, but Hogwarts Castle was so much more beautiful than that, especially with the lights reflecting it upon the lake.

Lena barely remember walking up to the castle, or anything really until Professor Henshaw called out “Danvers, Kara.” and the blonde dropped her hand and climbed onto the stage. The sorting hat barely had to touch Kara’s head before it called out “HUFFLEPUFF!” She skipped off to the table decorated in yellow and black.

“Luthor, Lena” was called after what felt like hours but in reality had only been a couple of minutes, she climbed up to the stage and sat on the stool, she could almost feel the hatred radiating off everyone, but that disappeared from her mind as the hat was placed on her head covering her eyes.

“Another Luthor, eh? Where to put you then.” Lena waited trying not to think about the fact that she didn’t want to be in slytherin, not wanting to affect the hats decision. “Your smart, there’s no doubt about that but you have ambition too, wether or not it in the way you think. You have a willingness to learn but you want to be better, better than your family.” The hat took a long pause before speaking in her head again, “You know which two house you belong too, so it’s up to you to decided, will you stick with your family tradition and ways or will you take your own path and isolate yourself from them?” Lena felt a sudden weight on her shoulders at the decision ahead of her but she knew what she wanted, and the hat called out “RAVENCLAW!”

She felt the weight lift off her shoulders and a small smile formed on her lips as she got off the stool, she heard the whispers, mostly at the fact that the Luthor wasn’t in slytherin. Lena didn’t seem to care about them anymore as she sat down at the table decorated in blue and silver, ready to start her new life.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if there are any mistakes in it but I am too lazy to proof read it properly, but thank you for reading.


End file.
